Yes, My Lady
by BlackAvengerGirl
Summary: After Lady Elizabeth dies after childbirth, Ciel Phantomhive vanishes from the mansion, leaving his daughter in Sebastian's care. Love, friendship, betrayal, tears and blood. What kind of events will take place in the Phantomhive manor? Rated M SebxOC -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of my Kuroshitsuji fanfiction with SEBASTIAN! and my OC of course, which is Ciel and Elizabeth's daughter :) **

**I hope you like it!**

**i don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, (besides my OCs); Yana Toboso does.  
><strong>

Chapter 1:

The veils of midnight were closing in. The moon was large and luminous, highlighting the fine details of the large Phantomhive mansion. All was quiet as death around the neat gardens and the estate. But not inside. It was the year, 1902, date 28th of August, and Lady Elizabeth was in labour.

Her husband, Ciel Phantomhive, aged 27, was by her side clutching her hand tightly, his face contorted into a face of worry for his wife. His mind flickered between the moments during Elizabeth's pregnancy.

_Flashback_

_~ 8 months ago ~_

'_Master.'_

_Ciel looked up from his desk to greet the ruby coloured eyes of his demonic butler, Sebastian Michaelis. _

'_What is it, Sebastian? You know that I'm busy.' the young man sighed in frustration. _

'_I thought that you might want to know that Lady Elizabeth has been ill this morning.'_

_Ciel stood up in shock. 'What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?' Abandoning his work, he rushed out of the room, but he wasn't quite sure where to run to. 'Lizzy!' he called out, his figure searching around him._

'_Master, she's in your bedroom, resting. Paula is taking care of her as we speak.' Sebastian said, appearing next to his master. Ciel felt himself calm down a little. 'I see. But I must go see to her.' he told his butler, who nodded in silent agreement. Sebastian stared at his master for a few seconds as Ciel hastily made way to his room. _

_It had already been over 10 years, since the contract was made, and Ciel still hadn't completed his wanted revenge. But the weird thing was, was that the young master soon began to see more happier moments that seemed to make him forget ever so slightly about his goal. After he married Elizabeth Midford, he seemed to have abandoned his revenge. _

_In Sebastian's case, he was unsure about his own position. He had been a butler for Ciel for so long, he had almost forgot his purpose as a demon. Not that he minded. He quite enjoyed living amongst humans and serving his master. _

_Smiling to himself, he walked off in the direction of Ciel and Elizabeth's room._

_When he reached the room, he saw that Ciel was kneeling next to Elizabeth, who looked a bit white and pasty, and was laying, fully clothed, on the large bed, fast asleep._

_Sebastian walked closer and then saw that Ciel's hand was shaking. Anxiety? He thought. He attention turned back to the scene in front of him, as he saw Ciel's head turn to his own._

'_What is it, Master? Do you need to lie down?' Sebastian placed a gentle hand on his master's shoulder._

'_Se-Sebastian..' Ciel squeaked almost inaudible. His face was pale and small beads of sweat clung to his face. _

'_What is it, my Lord?'_

'_I-I'm...g-go-' he trailed off in mid-sentence. _

_Sebastian leaned in further to try and gesture for him to speak more clearly. Ciel swallowed loudly and tried again._

'_I'm going...to b-be a f-f-father.' he whispered, with a look of disbelief. _

_End of flashback_

Elizabeth cried out in pain as a contraction hit. She cracked her eyes open to look at Ciel. 'C-Ciel. D-Don't leave m-me.' she said, through her dry, cracked lips. After she spoke, she began to cough harshly. For you see, Elizabeth had a high fever. She had developed it four months ago, and she didn't seem to get better. The doctor said that giving birth to this baby would be a huge risk to her safety. But like Elizabeth was, she refused to give up her child. Constantly, Ciel, Sebastian or the servants would always check on her and made sure that she was stable.

Ciel was excited, yet concerned about the day the baby was to be born. He usually hid his concern, by keeping on top of his work, but no matter what he did, nothing would mask the pain he felt. He loved Elizabeth too much to lose her to a fever. Or a baby's birth.

Elizabeth cried out again, her face scrunched up in pain and sweat making her nightdress cling to her body and her blonde hair to her face. Rain splattered against the window. Ciel wanted to cry out in frustration. Nothing could be worse than this. Waiting for a doctor, who seemed to be taking a long time to arrive, in this now, rotten weather, while his wife was giving birth and running a dangerously high fever.

Sebastian, Mey-Rin and Paula were rushing around, making sure that Elizabeth had a cool towel over her forehead, or that she got an extra blanket to keep her warm, a glass of water. But nothing was working.

'Sebastian! What should we do? Elizabeth could die!' he cried out in a panic. His heart thudded against his chest, waiting or his butler, who was by Elizabeth's opposite side, moping her forehead with a wet towel, to answer.

Sebastian thought for a moment, his face in deep thought.

Then he stood up and stripped his tail-coat off his body and then rolled up his sleeves. He turned to the maids in the room, who were staring at him in wonder.

'Mey-Rin, go get some clean towels. Paula, you're going to assist me.' said Sebastian.

Paula and Mey-Rin looked at each other in confusion. 'For what, sir?' Paula asked.

'I will deliver this baby; now we don't have time to dawdle! Hurry Mey-Rin!' Sebastian snapped slightly. 'R-Right!' Mey-Rin squeaked and hurried out of the room.

'Lady Elizabeth, I'm going to have to ask you to part your legs.' Sebastian said to the sick woman. When Elizabeth made no move to lift her legs, Sebastian had to lift them himself. Ciel stared at his butler with a shocked look on his face. 'Sebastian! Do you even know how to deliver babies?' he asked, unsure.

That's when Sebastian smiled sweetly at him and said, 'You told me to do something, my Lord. I'm just following your orders.'

Elizabeth broke the men's conversation with a sharp cry. 'Ow! Help! I'm dying!' she sobbed. Sebastian went back to his task at hand and placed a hand on Elizabeth's stomach. 'Lady Elizabeth, when I tell you to, I want you to push. Can you do that for me?' The response was a quick nod.

Elizabeth's grip on Ciel's hand tightened as she made and effort to push when Sebastian instructed her to. 'C-Ciel! Are you the-re?` she choked hoarsely. Ciel leaned over to kiss her cheek. 'I'm right here, Lizzy. You're doing great. You're going to be a mother. You know that?'

Even through she was in so much pain, she let out a little laugh, tired and slightly hoarse. 'I wonder if it'll be a little boy, we c-could name him C-Ciel.' This made Ciel laugh a little. 'And what if it's a girl?'

'If it's a g-girl, I want y-you to n-name her.'

'Why me?' Ciel asked with a slight wobble in his voice. For some reason, he had a feeling that Elizabeth wasn't going to make it. It was a terrible gut feeling, and he hoped that was all it was.

'B-Because it wouldn't b-be f-f-fair if I took over the child, wouldn't it?'

Elizabeth pushed again, a harsh groan escaping her lips.

'Lizzy! Are you okay?' Well that was a stupid question. His wife was dying giving birth to his child. Ciel squeezed Elizabeth's hand and told her to hold on.

'Ciel. A-A name. For a g-g-girl.' she hissed.

Ciel thought hard and quickly. A name. A name. What would be a girl's name that he loved? He looked at Sebastian, who was supporting the unseen, nearly-born child. His face was serious and he was sweating. Sebastian _never _sweats. At least not in from of him.

'Rose.' Ciel slipped the name from his mouth as his deep blue eyes stared at the dark crimson ones.

Elizabeth sighed and smiled, lighting up her face. 'W-What a pretty name.' Ciel didn't realise tears were falling from his eyes until Elizabeth wiped them away with a shaky finger. 'Ciel. Don't cry. Even i-if I were to die, I want to see your smile t-that I always loved.'

Ciel nodded and wiped a hand across his eyes. He had to be strong for Lizzy. Just for her.

'I love you too, Lizzy.'

Soon, a baby's cry filled the room.

Ciel was afraid to look up, but as soon as a small, warm bundle was placed in his arms, he couldn't help but look at the strange being that he and Elizabeth created.

'Congratulations, Master. You have a healthy baby daughter.' Sebastian whispered in his master's ear. Ciel couldn't hear his butler speak. He was mesmerised by the small baby in his arms. She was beautiful. Her pearly white skin was smooth and soft, and he met bright blue eyes staring back at him. She was so small. She was so strange. She was so perfect.

Ciel felt tears fall again. He had never in his life, felt this kind of love before. He could feel himself smile. It was a pure smile. 'Hello, Rose.'

The happy moment ended when Elizabeth lurched in her bed, and vomited. Only, there was nothing left to vomit. 'Lizzy! Lizzy!' Ciel shouted out. 'No! Don't leave me!'

Sebastian was at her side immediately and felt her clammy forehead. 'Master, her fever is rising.' Ciel wanted to scream at Sebastian to do something. He wanted to slap the demon's face, he wanted to tear his perfect black hair out.

'Ciel...I-I...' Elizabeth croaked, her eyes unfocused. 'I want to see m-my baby.' Ciel choked back a sob building in his throat. He laid his daughter on her mother's stomach. Elizabeth looked at her little girl, while silent tears slipped down her face. 'Rose. You l-look like your papa...' Then she closed her eyes, her delicate hand slipping from her stomach.

'NO! LIZZY! WAKE UP! LIZZY!' Ciel screamed, shaking his wife's shoulders violently, making the small baby cry. Sebastian pulled Ciel away from the dead woman and held him, as he cried and screamed in his butler's chest. The screams died down after a while and just became racking sobs. Ciel clutched at Sebastian to prevent himself from falling. Sebastian stroked his hair and was silently whispering words of comfort.

'S-Sebastian. Why...did this have to happen?' The Earl sobbed bitterly, franticly searching for evidence that this was all just a dream.

'My Lord, she was very ill. There was nothing I could do. She lived a good life, knowing that she was married to you and that she produced a little girl with you. She died as a happy woman, wife and mother.' said Sebastian. This was all he could say to the weeping man. This was the first time that he had seen his master break down over the death of someone. Usually he would show his deep sorrow through anger and bitterness, but he never had shed a tear over a death. Then again, Ciel Phantomhive was only human.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

'I-I just can't believe it. I d-don't want to!' Ciel hiccuped keeping a tight hold on Sebastian's shirt.

'I know, Master. I know.' Sebastian whispered softly. His gaze landed onto the the crying baby on top of the beautiful corpse. He also noticed that the other servants had left the room. Probably to give them privacy. Turning his attention back to Rose, he shook his master's frame a little to get his attention. 'Master, look. It's the daughter that you created with Lady Elizabeth. I'm sure that even now, she would want you to to protect and cherish that child as much as she wanted to.'

Ciel pulled away from the butler and picked up his baby girl off his wife's still chest, whimpering a little as he saw her. He cuddled Rose to his chest protectively. 'I understand. I will protect this child with my life.' he said before starting to cry softly, holding Rose close.'I u-understand.'

Sebastian smiled at the sight. It was definitely once in a lifetime thing to see Ciel vow something like that, but it felt, kind of, nice. Sebastian could feel the small but tight bond between father and child.

But little did Sebastian know that something else was about to happen. Something that would change his life forever.

/

A few weeks past since the birth of Rose Phantomhive and the death of Elizabeth Phantomhive. It was a strange mixture of happy and sad emotions. No one was really sure of how they should be feeling. The one who was taking it hard the most was Ciel. One minute he was calm, collected and paying small visits to his baby daughter who was being tended to by Paula. The next minute, he was wailing and screaming out for Elizabeth and would curse his daughter for killing her. It was madness. And everyone was tired of it. But what could they do?

One day, Ciel seemed to be totally out of it. He was looking exhausted, confused and deep in thought all the time. Sebastian was delivering his master's afternoon tea and with it all on a trolley, he knocked softly against the door.

'Master, I have prepared your afternoon tea.' he called out before entering the room. His eyes fell on Ciel holding Rose in his arms, playing with her chubby cheeks.

Sebastian chuckled a little. 'She looks like you.'

Ciel ignored him and changed the subject. 'What's for tea?'

'A nice custard and cream tart, with blueberries, complete with herbal tea.' The butler said as he lay the dishes on the desk. Ciel pulled the plate of diabetes closer. Rose tried to swat the tart with her little hands but was stopped by Ciel as he battered her hands away. 'No Rose! Sebastian, do something about her! Go play with her or something.'

'But, Master, I have other chor-' Sebastian was cut off as he had a squirming baby shoved in his arms. 'I don't care. Take care of her.' Ciel said, focusing his attention on his desert.

Sebastian smiled and slightly bowed. 'Yes, My Lord.' He turned to exit the room, but was soon stopped by Ciel who spoke quietly. 'Please, take care of her.'

It was Sebastian who first noticed that Ciel was missing. He went to his master's bedroom to find him gone. He thought he may be in the bathroom so then waited a while, but when his master hadn't come out, he went to go check to find that the bathroom was empty. Now a worried Sebastian exited the room and searched the mansion asking the servants where he might have gone. No one knew, which increased Sebastian's concern. Now that the servants of the mansion were informed, they began to look as well.

Two hours had passed and there was no sign of the Phantomhive man. 'He may have gone to town. I'll go and look. How about it, guys?' Finnian suggested, trying to cheer up the gloomy group. Bard sighed and puffed his cigarette. 'I don't know. He could be anywhere.' he grumbled.

'But we won't know until we look, right? Come on Sebastian! You're curious too right?' Finny was desperate. Sebastian was thinking hard. He didn't know what had happened or what was going through his master's head. But he knew that whatever the case was, he had to find Ciel as soon as possible.

'SEBASTIAN!' a cry shrieked out, startling everyone.

It was Mey-Rin who was running down the hall with a note in her hand. 'Sebastian! I found this in the young master's ring box! It's addressed to you!' At the last minute, she slipped and fell forward. Sebastian caught her before she hit the ground and took the note from her hand. 'Thank you Mey-Rin.'

Sebastian walked off with the note in his hand after the flustered Mey-Rin was steady with her feet. He knew that whatever lay in the letter was just between him and his master.

As he entered his master's bedroom, he saw Rose on the bed, playing on the sheets, giggling and laughing. Sebastian sighed and tugged the sheets away from the small girl's hands. 'What were they thinking? These can be harmful to a young child.'

He sat down on the bed and opened the letter. His eyes squinted as he read the content.

_Dear Sebastian_

_I have left the Phantomhive mansion. I'm not sure why but I do know that I need to clear my head. I don't know when I'll be back. I may even die on my journey. Sebastian, I order you to not look for me. In your care, I have left Rose. You may choose if you wish to kill her or raise her. _

_I do hope we meet again. _

_Ciel Phantomhive_

Different emotions where raging inside the butler at this moment. He clasped the letter tightly as though to suppress unwanted tears. 'Young Master...why would you go so far as to abandon the contract?'

For some reason he didn't feel hatred towards the man. He may understand Ciel's feelings. But all that he felt was sadness, anger and confusion. He laughed to himself. 'Some demon I am. These humans are turning me into one of them.' He raked a hand through his hair. Should he just abandon the contract? No he couldn't do that. But he wasn't allowed to look for him because of the order. However, he didn't order him to look after Rose. It was a mere request.

He could kill Rose right here and now.

Or he could raise her.

Biting his lip, he picked up the small baby to decide what to do...

**XxX**

**I wonder what Sebastian will do! Stay tuned for chapter 2! **


	2. Important Notice! It's not bad news

Hi everyone! I'm back after months and months of writer's block. (Very nasty)

Okay, so this is a very important message! This is concerning 'Yes My Lady!'

Ok so after thinking for a very long time, I have come to the conclusion that I'm going to continue this story, HOWEVER I am going to change the concept. So the first chapter will be edited and posted as a new story. So instead of sending little Ciel Phantomhive (well he's almost in his 30s in this story…so not really little. xD), away on an epic adventure without Sebastian knowing where the actual fuck he is, I'm going to keep him in the story as a main character. (promising to protect Rose and then taking off is a very strange plot twist…. Doesn't make sense)

But since I don't really have an idea on how this story will go, I will ask you all to give me ideas on various plotlines I could follow. Just small ones for a few chapters. Elizabeth is going to stay dead however. Giving birth with a high fever in the early 1900s probably would kill you….

I'm very sorry for the wait. A lot of shit has happened, but receiving reviews makes me very happy. I'm not sure my writing will be as good quality as it was in the past though…Please bear with me through this!

~BlackAvengerGirl~


End file.
